


Your Hand in Mine

by MiniPandaBuns



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentleness, Holding Hands, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Memories, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Romance, Sleeping Together, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniPandaBuns/pseuds/MiniPandaBuns
Summary: Holding hands is an intimacy that means so much to Byleth.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Your Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently finished the Blue Lion's route in FE:3H and I just love Dimitri so much! His character is incredible, his story is so powerful and I really did cry a couple times. I love him to pieces, so I just wanted to write a little something based off the small scene in the rain, where you reach out to him and he says your hands are warm, which is just so sweet and emotional.
> 
> Enjoy!!

_ “Your hands are so warm… have they always been?” _

  
  


Soft breaths are the only sounds in the dead of the night, melding easily with the tranquility of the room. The only thing that stirs is Byleth.

Her mind is awake, jade colored eyes resting blearily on the outline of her sleeping husband, his muscular back facing her as he rests beside her. These nights are few and far in between, but when they do come along, sleep is elusive.

  
  


She exhales slowly as she carefully rolls onto her back, looking towards the ceiling, illuminated by faint moonlight streaming past the outline of the thick curtains. The silver glow allows her just enough light to see her creamy skin as she raises her arm up, fingers extended, palm up, her eyes resting upon the glittering ring adorning her fingers.

  
  


Dimitri’s words ring through her mind, that moment with him in the cold and gloomy rain, the touch of his rough hands upon her own. Her fingers wiggle slightly as the phantom feeling appears on her skin.

  
  


Byleth wonders curiously, if she does not have a heartbeat, how could she ever be warm? Wouldn’t she be cold to the touch, almost lifeless? Her other hand moves to brush along her arm. The temperature is… normal. It’s not cold, or warm; it’s how she has always felt. 

  
  


Her arm drops onto the plush blankets, the other coming to gently rest against her chest, digits playing with the band on her finger as her eyes slip closed. Things could have been so different, ended so much worse than they had, she was thankful for Sothis’ protection and power, that which she used to protect as many people as she could.

  
  


Maybe if her hands had been cold when she reached for him, Dimitri really would have believed her to be a ghost. The thought almost makes her chuckle as a smile plays on her lips. She could practically hear Sothis now; “Smiling! You’re smiling? My, my, what’s gotten into you?”

  
  


Even though it was rather fleeting, Byleth misses her time with Sothis. Her memory is still fresh after all this time, along with more of the darker things lurking in her mind. Now, there is more good than bad. Fódlan knows peace now, with a capable King and an Archbishop to lead them towards a brighter future, full of hope. Perhaps Byleth still does not feel all that comfortable with her position, but she does her best to fulfil the role for her people. Sometimes, it feels as though it may be too much, but she almost thinks that she owes the people of Fódlan. She couldn’t think about stepping down from the position, there was still so much work to do, even if it was a heavy weight of stress on her shoulders.

  
  


Byleth rolls back over towards Dimitri’s back, reaching out to run her fingers along his spine. His breaths are slow and even, relaxing as she grows tired once more, tracing soft, delicate patterns on his skin. He is warm, radiating heat as she curls closer to him, her heart swelling with affection as her eyes close. She presses her palm to his back, allowing herself a moment of peace to calm her thoughts, focusing on him and only him. In this moment, here and now, there is no war. No bloodshed. No pain, suffering, or strife. The land no longer weeps.

  
  


Dimitri is alive. She is alive. They are both alive together.

  
  


A low noise echoes from Dimitri’s chest, rumbling up her fingertips. His muscles shift under her hand as her eyes flutter, watching his form move to roll over. She draws her hand away as Dimitri’s clear blue gaze settles on her, drowsy but full of affection as a tired smile quirks his lips.

  
  


“Beloved,” His voice is rough with sleep, tingling up her spine. “What troubles you?” He murmurs, reaching out with a gentle touch, running his hand up her arm in a comforting manner. She smiles, sliding closer to him.

  
  


“I’m not troubled when you’re here with me,” She responds quietly. He hums, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her to his warm, firm chest. Happily she curls into him, their legs sliding together as she melts into his embrace.

  
  


“It’s unusual for you to be awake at this hour,” Dimitri’s sentence ends in a deep yawn, and Byleth hopes she hadn't woken him with her prodding. “Something on your mind?”

  
  


“Too much.” She sighs out honestly, her hands resting upon his chest, feeling his heartbeat thrumming calmly, washing away her worries.

  
  


Lips press a soft kiss to her forehead, lingering before they are replaced by Dimitri’s cheek on her head, his voice low.

  
  


“I’m always here for you, my love.” Dimitri assures. She hums a response, nuzzling even closer as he tightens his grip. She doesn’t feel the need to talk, all she wants to do is be close to him right now. A smile blooms on her face as she feels him pepper several more sweet kisses along the crown of her hair, his hand stroking along her back, easing her tension, soothing her aches. 

  
  


“I love you.” She whispers, almost moved to the point of tears as her heart sings with adoration, warmth and endearment for this man who changed her life and loves her with all that he is. She could never explain it in her words, and she could try her very best to show him with her emotions, but nothing will measure up to how deep and true her feelings are for him.

  
  


“I love you as well, my beloved,” He murmurs back to her, voice thick with his own passion and devotion, cradling her as his hand moves to reach for her own. She threads her fingers through his as his thumb rubs the ring he gifted her, squeezing tight. “Rest now, darling, all is well.” His words tempt her drowsy mind as she releases the lingering darkness, focused on his warmth and his kindness as he cares for her. Holding hands is casual to most, but to Byleth, using her hands to hold the love of her life, having his own cradle hers gently, it was always heartfelt and intimate. She wasn't using them to wield a sword, she was using them to show her emotions; it was an act of love. To use her hands which once spilled blood, to reach for her husband, to run her fingers along his skin, to touch so gingerly, so affectionately, it always meant so much. 

  
  


“All is well.” Her sleepy words are slurred as she repeats him, clinging to his hand even as she is pulled into slumber. She leaves the past behind, focusing on the here and now, with her adoring husband and the peaceful life she’s able to live. Dimitri promises to hold her all through the night, to be sure nothing else plagues her mind. Nothing shall harm her while he is still breathing, not even her own thoughts. He’ll chase all her demons away, just as she did for him. Byleth deserves only the best, and Dimitri swore the day he married her that above all else, she would be given the ultimate best.

  
  


She loved him even through his worst. Now, he would love her for the rest of time, keeping her hand in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! It's a little shorter than what I usually write BUT I hope you still liked it. I've been struggling in life lately, and with Writer's Block so even something like this is a big accomplishment for me!
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated, and I want to say thank you for reading and for leaving Kudos, it makes my heart happy <3


End file.
